Love will lead you back
by anjheL003
Summary: Akane and Ranma didn't know that their parents are at war. they didn't even knew their parents knew each other. Could history repeats itself between them? what will happen to Ranma and Akane? its already finish! R&R so i can update the story faster
1. Prolouge : the war

**DISCLAIMER:** oh. I do not own Ranma ½ because I'm not Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/N**: this is my very first fanfic. I'm not so good in English because it's not our language. So sorry for the wrong grammars! I do hope you like my story.

**Summary:** Saotome family and the Tendo family are in war. What if Ranma and Akane never engaged? Could they end up together? Could they accept what will happen?

--

**Love Will Lead You Back**

Prologue – the war

Story by: jhanel Santos

--

"Oh come on, Saotome, Let's enjoy the night! Don't leave me here!" Soun Tendo said to his good pal Genma Saotome.

"But Tendo, Nodoka is waiting for me, I won't let her be upset. She needs me." Genma said to his drunken friend, worrying his wife will be all alone in their house.

"Nodoka can handle for herself, Sheesh; she's only 2 months pregnant!"

"Ok Tendo, I'll stay for just one more hour." Genma couldn't resist his best friend.

--

**After an hour**

Soun sound asleep, Genma got up and ready to go home. Suddenly, a short blue hair woman appeared on the door. It was Soun's wife, Kimiko Tendo. It was a long silence in the room. Genma was melting because the stares given by Kimiko. Genma broke the silent around them.

"Well, I'm leaving now, take care of Soun."

He's at the entrance door when suddenly, a warm hand touch his shoulder. He turns around seeing Kimiko naked. Pulling Genma to the couch. She began to kiss Genma passionately, Genma couldn't resist, and he kissed her back. He was so drunk he can't control himself. Kimiko undressed him fast while she kisses him. They are both naked in his best friend's house.

**Early Morning**

Soun was awaken by the sound of their television. He went to the room of their children, Kasumi at age of 2, and Nabiki at 9 months. His daughters were sound asleep. He went to their room; he's expecting Kimiko would be there, but nothing. He went to the kitchen, no one. And he went to the family room. He was frozen to what he sees.

"You know what Genma Honey? I'm in love with you since the first time I saw you, we were in college then that time. You're the only one I want, not Soun. I was secretly in love with you. Until the day you met her. I will never forgive her; she's the one who stole your heart. You keep pushing me to Soun makes my heart bleed. But your happiness is my happiness, so I start going out with your best friend. I love you Genma." Kimiko said to the sleeping Genma.

Kimiko didn't realize that her husband is in her back, ready to slap her, "How dare you to betray me Kimiko!?" shouted Soun. He start slapping his wife, Genma was fast asleep. Soun kicked his wife, slapping her.

"Oh Dear, please, PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'm sorry! PLEASE STOP!!" Kimiko yelled.

But Soun pretend he never heard her. Genma start growling. Soun face his best friend.

"Playing asleep eh. You can't fool me anymore! You traitor!" Soun is now outraged.

He start punching Genma. Genma was fully awake now. He began remembering what happen last night. He puts his clothes on.

"Tendo, I promise you, NOTHING HAPPEN BETWEEN US!"

"YOU CAN'T LIE TO ME ANYMORE SAOTOME!! YOU'RE BOTH NAKED AT MY HOUSE AND NOTHING HAPPEN?! DAMN YOU GENMA! I TREATED YOU AS MY BROTHER BUT YOU DID THIS TO ME! YOU STOLE MY WIFE'S HEART! YOU'RE NOTHING TO ME ANYMORE! FROM NOW ON, YOU'RE JUST A TRASH. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE HERE! GET OUT OF MY WIFE'S LIFE! AND OH YEAH, GET OUT OF MY LIFE!"

Soun was still standing to the entrance door, waiting for Genma. Kimiko was still in the corner of the family room.

"I hope you will learn the truth someday." Genma's last words echo to Soun's mind.

--

**A/N: **oh. its already finished. but i want to update it slowly so i can make you all excited! read and review please! this is my first fanfic. so plz. support me!

--

**To Be Continued**

+jhanel+


	2. Chapter 1 : Ranma

**DISCLAIMER:** oh. I do not own Ranma ½ because I'm not Rumiko Takahashi. How I wish I was her!

**A/N**: this is my very first fanfic. I'm not so good in English because it's not our first language. Sorry for the wrong grammars! I do hope you like my story.

**Summary: ** Saotome family and the Tendo family are in war. What if Ranma and Akane never engaged? Could they end up together? Could they accept what will happen?

--

**Love Will Lead You Back**

Chapter 1 – Ranma's Story

Story by: jhanel Santos

--

**16 years later**

_**Ranma POV:**_

Oh well, I'm packing up my things, my pop and I will be returning to Japan. Ahh. At last, I'm going to see my mother again. I miss her so much; I miss her cooking the most. It's been 4 weeks since we got here in China. Pop and I trained so I can join to the martial arts tournament.

"Ranma!! We're going! Get the umbrella m'boy! Its look like a big rain will come!"

That's my pop. He's shouting through my door. Oh jeez! I hate rain! Well, not so long ago, when we got here at china, we passed at Jusenkyo, we do not understand Chinese so we don't know the history of Jusenkyo, we trained there. We're jumping in the bamboo stick, and when I kick Pop, SPLASH! He fell at the spring; I do not know what it called. So, I saw a panda, came out from the spring. I was shocked and couldn't move, and second later, I felt the panda's kick to my chest. And I fell at the spring, I noticed that my manly chest become a woman's chest.

So when we got wet by a cold water, we changed to the forms we fell at, and if hot water we changed back to normal.

I heard a knock on my door, "Your too slow Ranma! The plane will not wait us!"

"Yah, just a sec!"

How can I tell mom about this curse? If I don't return man among men, my dad and I will commit seppuku. Oh well, I'm still packing when I grab picture of me hugging my best friend, Akane Tendo, oh yeah, Akane rock my world. The girl I'm in love secretly. We've been in same school and same classes since 3rd grade. She will be surprised when her best friend turns out a girl.

"RANMAAAA!!!!" my pop burst out at the door and grab me and my bag.

--

_**NORMAL POV**_

**/--AIRPORT--/**

A red headed pig tailed girl carried by a Panda headed to the Port. The guard had blocked them and points out a sign states that No Pets Allowed.

"Uh. We're sorry; do you have a hot water? I need some. Please hurry, our plane will flight out very soon." Ranma said.

"???" guard speechless, honestly, he did not understand what Ranma said.

"Oh Pop, this guard can't understand Japanese."

"Do not worry Boy-type-Ranma, Shampoo help you. Shampoo tell brainless guard gets hot water for Airen." A purple long hair Amazon woman came out of nowhere.

"What are you doing here Shampoo?"

"Like I said Airen, I come help you."

Shampoo talk to guard in Chinese way and the guard shout someone to get some hot water. And then seconds later, the guard's eyes become wide as he saw the young girl change to a man.

"Thank you, Shampoo."

"I kiss Airen goodbye. Airen agree?"

"No, look Shampoo, I love someone else, I told you that, so please, understand that."

"But the girl you love do not love Airen."

"SHAMPOO PLEASE!"

"Okay. You go now. But I do not forget you."

--

**/MANY HOURS LATER AT THE SAOTOME RESIDENCE/**

Nodoka was preparing a dinner for the return of his husband and son. It was raining then. And she heard a woman's voice in their door.

"Pop, you're such a scaredy-panda! Mom will not commit seppuku to us! Just explain to her what happen!"

Nodoka went to the door and look at the red haired pigtailed girl, she's soaking wet and she saw a panda.

"What can I do for you?" Nodoka asked.

Suddenly a panda came out with a sign: "Honey Dear, It's us!"

"What are you talking about, Mr. Panda?"

"I'm, Ranma, Ranma Saotome… Sorry about this..."

Genma pulled out another sign: "Get us some hot water and so we can explain everything to you my dear."

Later, Nodoka understand the situation and punch Genma.

"That is for Ranma, you turn my boy to a girl."

"Sorry mother."

"It's alright, Ranma."

--

--

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N:** Well, do not worry you guys, this story is already finished, it's on my notebook. But I want to update it every week. Review please! That way, I can type the story faster.

**MARAMING SALAMAT SA PAGBABASA!**

Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 2 : Almost Revealed

**DISCLAIMER:** oh. I do not own Ranma ½ because I'm not Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/N**: this is my very first fanfic. I'm not so good in English because it's not first language. So sorry for the wrong grammars! I do hope you like my story.

Saotome family and the Tendo family are in war. What if Ranma and Akane never engaged? Could they end up together? Could they accept what will happen?

--

**Love Will Lead You Back**

Chapter 2 – Almost Revealed

Story by: jhanel Santos

--

**- Start of the class - Monday -**

"Oy, Akane! Ryouga!" Ranma yelled at his two best friends.

Ryouga turned around to see Ranma running to them, "Oh Ranma? How's China? When did you come back?"

Ranma catch up with them, still panting, "Fine, just two weeks ago. What's with Akane?" she's not facing me, Ranma thought.

"Ranma, She's, uhm, well, in fact, she is…"

Akane turn around, "I'm Fine Ranma.", not looking at his eyes, "Welcome back…"

"Thank you, Akane. Sorry for not telling you about that trip to China."

"Yeah, yeah…"

And the three of them walk to school.

Since Ranma and Akane have the same classes since 3rd grade, Ryouga is on another class. Ranma whisper to Akane, "I'll make it up to you, Can we go out after school?"

"That will be great Ranma. I will mallet you after school, since you don't notice; I'm upset for not telling me your trip to china!"

"Sorry about that Akane, Pop forced me to come."

"Ok, Ok. Where will be going?"

"Maybe Ucchan's, I miss Okonomiyaki!"

"Okay."

--

**-After school-**

_**RANMA POV:**_

Oh no, it looks like it'll be rain.

"Akane, do you have an umbrella?"

She shook her head. Oh great, this is not the right time to tell her about this. I have to get to Ucchan before it rain.

"Come Akane, will go to Ucchan in my way."

I carry my love, and I jumped to the fence, then roof to roof. We got to Ucchan on time. We are greeted by our friend, Ucchan.

"Two you-know-what please!" I ordered to Ucchan.

Then minutes passed, presto, a two delicious okonomiyaki. "Here you go sugar, if you want something, just go inside, Konatsu is sick, well, JA."

I keep glancing at Akane, She's still upset. While eating her okonomiyaki, she stood up and run inside. Chili sauce again. Ucchan used to put very hot chili on Akane's food, just for laughs.

I finish my Okonomiyaki, 5 minutes passed, Akane haven't returned yet. I'm sure she scolded Ucchan for putting chili sauce again.

I stood up walk to the door, as I bumped to Akane, holding a pitcher of water, and SPLASH, the pitcher was on top of my chest as I changed to a girl. Akane is staring at me, in my girl form. Maybe she will pull out her mallet and yelling at me for not telling her that I can turn into a girl!

"Oh, I'm sorry miss! Are you alright? I didn't see you coming!"

WHAT! She's apologizing? This girl must be very stupid for not noticing I'm Ranma. Oh well, better play along. This is not the right time to tell her, not to Ucchan's place.

"Don't you worry, my friend runs this place, and she can lend you some clothes."

"No, it's alright. My house is nearby; I could go home to change. Here's the bill, two chili Okonomiyaki."

"Okay."

And then, here I was, outside at Ucchan's, walking in the rain, I wonder how can I explain why I'm gone, she will be too upset.

--

**-Saotome Residence- still Monday-**

_**NORMAL POV:**_

Ranma have just taken a bath, thinking Akane. He was going to tell her tomorrow what really happened. He can't hide something, oh well not the fact that he loves her deeply since 3rd grade. He's staring the stars at their balcony, he remember when he was at 5th grade the school held a class trip, he and Akane got lost on the city, she was crying back then, but he told her the star would fall right at her if she keeps crying. He smiled at remembering those lies. Then minutes later, he heard a man's voice. He look at the gates and saw his Pop talking to someone he don't know, he saw a middle-age woman with a short blue hair and brown eyes. He thought again of Akane, "oh, how I wish I could tell you I love you so much…" he whisper.

"Who do you loved, Ranma?" the voice whisper back, he turn around and saw his mother smiling. Ranma blush and can't say anything.

"Oh, my son is growing up! Tell me, who do you love?"

"My best friend mum, Akane, you haven't met her yet. She was my friend since 3rd grade."

"Ow, that long you wait?"

Ranma nodded.

"Tell her as soon as possible, tell her before its too late, or you will end up just like her." Nodoka is referring to the woman outside their gates.

"Who is she, mother?" thinking of Akane who look just like her.

"That's my best friend since middle school, she used to be in love with someone but it's too late when she told her feelings."

"What happened, mother?"

"It was the man she loves secretly was my boyfriend when we were in college. It was your father she loved the most. She was hurt when she knew your Dad is courting me, I couldn't help it; I loved your father too. I chose him than her. So when I told Genma to help me find a man who will love my friend, he keeps pushing her to his best friend. She gave up on him and chose the man who loves her. When we graduated, I just got the news that they are engaged because she is pregnant."

"So why I never got to know her? Your story tells me you seemed to be okay."

"Well, 2 years after we graduated, they held a celebration, two years of marriage. Since that day, everything's change. The connection of that family to ours."

"What happened, mother?"

"Oh, I said so many things, it doesn't matter anymore, Ranma. Past is still past. Well, it's getting late, I'll prepare dinner..."

Then Nodoka left Ranma at the balcony, still confused.

--

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N:** Well, do not worry you guys, this story is already finished, it's on my notebook. But I want to update it every week. Review please! That way, I can type and update the story faster.

**MARAMING SALAMAT SA PAGBABASA!**

Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 3 : Secret Revealed

**DISCLAIMER:** oh. I do not own Ranma ½ because I'm not Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/N**: this is my very first fanfic. I'm not so good in English because it's not first language. So sorry for the wrong grammars! I do hope you like my story.

Saotome family and the Tendo family are in war. What if Ranma and Akane never engaged? Could they end up together? Could they accept what will happen?

--

**Love Will Lead You Back**

Chapter 3 – Secret Revealed

Story by: jhanel Santos

--

Ranma was walking in the fence when someone call him. It was Ryouga.

"I heard you will enter this town's tournament! I'm entering too you know!" Ryouga said.

"That will be great ya know!" Ranma punch him playfully, "we will be rivals then."

"Ya sure. Hey, want to make a bet?"

"What kinda bet?"

"Whoever wins will date Akane."

"You know I don't want to date that kawaikunne tomboy!" Ranma lied. "Date her if you win, but if I win you owe me a favor. Sounds cool to you?"

"Okay, it's a deal then! If I win I'll date her and you will never interfere. Got that?"

"Wakata!"

And they walk to school together. Daydreaming about Akane.

--

**/SCHOOL/**

"Hey Ranma, what happen to you yesterday? You leave me behind." Akane said to Ranma when history class ended. It was now lunchtime.

"Er, well, uhm, it is kinda you know I am-" Ranma stop, he heard Ryouga's voice coming out from the door. "I'll talk about this sometime. Gomen ne Akane."

--

**-SATURDAY-The day of the tournament-**

_(A/N: I'm not good at describing fights so I'll be writing about Ranma and Ryouga's fight.)_

"The Semi-Finals is about to begin! Whoever wins will fight our last champion, Tatewaki Kuno, at the finals!" the announcer said energetically. "Now, let's bring out, Ranma Saotome and Ryouga Hibiki!"

Audience applauded at them. Ranma was getting the more attention because he really is a good looking guy.

"At the sound of the bell you will start. Remember, the one who can't s stand in a count of ten is out, you will be disqualified if you step out of the ring… 3…2…1…"

DONG!!!

**Ranma: **hey Ryouga, don't [jump] forget our [kick] bet.

**Ryouga:** how [dodge] could I forget [punch] about that?

**Ranma:** [jump again this time it is really high] just reminding you.

**Ryouga:** [Bakusai Tenketsu!] take that!

**Ranma:** [HeryuTenShinHa!]

**Ryouga: **[dodge] hah. You're not that fast!

**Ranma:** oh yeah. [Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken] oh no, rain!

**Ryouga:** [ShiShiHokodan!!] (Ranma was now flying through the air)

It started to rain. Suddenly, a red headed pigtailed girl falls from the sky. Ryouga catches the girl and blush. He was confused and asked whispery "Who are you?" Ryouga let the girl down and now facing her.

The girl bowed her head and whisper, "I'm Ranma. Sorry about this." And he runs as fast as he could. He knew Akane is watching them.

Minutes passed, the announcer announces Ryouga is the winner.

_(A/N: Sorry for not putting Ryouga's and Kuno's battle.)_

_**AKANE POV:**_

That's the girl who I accidentally poured water in Ukyo's! She's just like Ranma. Come to think of it. He disappeared in that very same day when the girl suddenly came out from nowhere. And it happens again! Ranma was hiding something from me!

I approached Ryouga in the end of the tournament. I asked him if he knew that girl. He didn't respond. I asked him again.

"Ya that was Ranma. I don't know why but she told me that her name is Ranma. I'm tired now Akane, please do leave me. "

I left Ryouga. I am too just like him, confused. Why did Ranma hide that from me? And since when? How she change into a girl? Oh Ranma you're such a jerk!

---

---

**/AT THE GATES/**

_**NORMAL POV:**_

Ranma was waiting for Akane; he will explain to her what happen. And then, a violet long hair Chinese girl suddenly appeared.

"Nihao! Boy-typed-Ranma!"

_Oh no not her! _Ranma thought.

"Do husband miss Shampoo?" she hugged Ranma.

"No, I don't miss you! Please, lemme go!" Ranma was trying his best to pull her away. But then she kissed Ranma on the cheeks. "Please leave now Shampoo!"

"If husband say so, but you have to kiss Shampoo goodbye, yes?"

Ranma was about to speak when he saw Akane in front of them. Shampoo turn around and saw Akane's smile.

_**AKANE POV:**_

I saw Ranma in the gates, maybe he's waiting for me. I'll mallet you by the time I'll… HUH!! What the hell! I saw someone hugged Ranma! I heard her say 'do husband miss Shampoo?'. I continue my walk and approached them. My eyes are still fixed on them. Now I saw the girl kissed Ranma! Oh that jerk! 'If husband say so, but you have to kiss Shampoo goodbye, yes?' As if he will try to kiss her in front of me!

Ranma was shocked to find out I was in front of them, smiling. The girl was throwing bad stares at me. I grab Ranma's hand but the girl yelled.

"Why you take Shampoo's husband?" he grab Ranma's other hand and. "who is that boy-typed-Ranma?"

Boy-typed-Ranma she say. Don't tell me she knew ranma's girl type form? How dare he never told me!

"Shampoo, I told you to go away!"

"No Airen! You don't kiss Shampoo goodbye."

Oh kiss? She's asking for a kiss from Ranma? I can't stand it anymore. I pulled out my mallet and hit Ranma.

"I am Akane… Akane Tendo…Ranma's best friend. Who're you?"

"I Shampoo. Wife to be of your best friend. Why you hit husband for? You violent girl!"

I saw Ranma standing up. He carry me by his manly arms.

"Let's go Akane."

--

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: **Well, do not worry you guys, this story is already finished, it's on my notebook. But I want to update it every week. Review please! That way, I can type the story faster.

Please read my other fanfic. I call it **OUR LOVE STORY**. it is another alternative of Ranma1/2. Summary? Well, Ranma has a style how he forgets his past relationship. If he writes their love story and published it, it is the sign of no returning back. He will no longer talk, mention and bother the girl. Is he ready to write the love story between him and Akane? Huuu!!

Well, thanks for the reviews!

--

**MARAMING SALAMAT SA PAGBABASA!**

Thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 5 : Amazon Village

**DISCLAIMER:** oh. I do not own Ranma ½ because I'm not Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/N**: this is my very first fanfic. I'm not so good in English because it's not first language. So sorry for the wrong grammars! I do hope you like my story.

Saotome family and the Tendo family are in war. What if Ranma and Akane never engaged? Could they end up together? Could they accept what will happen?

--

**Love Will Lead You Back**

Chapter 4 – Amazon Village

Story by: jhanel Santos

--

--

--

"I am Akane… Akane Tendo…Ranma's best friend. Who're you?"

"I Shampoo. Wife to be of your best friend. Why you hit husband for? You violent girl!"

Akane's angry eyes met Shampoo's cold stares. When Shampoo tried to attack Akane, Ranma stood up and stop Shampoo. He carries Akane in his arms pressing her into his manly chest.

"Let's go Akane… we need to talk." Turning back at Shampoo. "Don't let me see you again…"

Ranma was once again making the roof his road. He jumped roof to roof.

"Let me go you jerk!"

"Na ah… we need to talk."

"I don't want to talk to you! I hate you for hiding so many things!"

"Sorry Akane…"

"LET ME GO!! BAKA!!"

Minutes passed, Akane calmed down. He then put her down. They were in his house.

_I guess Mum and Pop isn't home yet. _He thought.

"Where are we, baka?"

"This is my house."

"What are we doing here? Don't try anything stupid, HENTAI!"

"Relax Akane; I'm not doing anything perverted."

They entered the house.

"Ranma, you never told me you have a huge house. And I thought I was your best friend!"

She saw paintings on the wall.

"Sorry Akane, you never ask me? He led her to a large sofa. "Wait here; I'll go get some drinks."

Akane nodded as she sat down. Akane never stop scanning the living room, it was spotless. She stood up and walks around. Glancing at the pictures on the tables. She picked up the frame and saw Ranma in their middle school. _Oh how I miss our middle school days._ She take another picture beside that one, it was Ranma. She think it was taken back in the 3rd grade, she saw a woman who she think is his mother and then behind them was the father. Akane thought of something. That man was a familiar to her; she didn't remember where she saw him.

"That's Mum and Pop," Akane jumped as she put down the two frames, and seconds she pulled out her mallet once again t hit Ranma.

"what you do that for?"

"for always butting in!"

Ranma gave Akane a glassed of mango juice. He puts down the bucket of water and a kettle.

"okay Ranma, open your mouth and tell me EVERYTHING."

The 'everything' echoed in Ranma's mind.

"it's about a month and two weeks ago, pop and I got to China. He trained me at the legendary Jusenkyo. When we started a spar, I kicked him and he fell at the spring. He became a panda. I was shocked back then when I saw him jump back and kick me. I fell at another spring and I turned into a girl."

Ranma grab the bucket and poured at his head, "so every time I got wet by cold water, I changed to a girl."

Akane now saw a beautiful red haired pigtailed girl. Akane puts her hand in Ranma's breast.

"please stop that. I'm a girl no you know."

"sorry. I just can't believe it is real. You have bigger than mine!"

Ranma blushed. She then grab the kettle and pour out a hot water and now he change back, "so Akane, I am cursed."

"why didn't you tell earlier?"

"I was afraid of you avoiding me."

"Ranma no baka. Why shall I avoid you? You're my best friend!"

"thanks Akane."

"so then who is this Shampoo girl?"

"oh yah, that... pop and I traveled after the curse incident. We got to this Amazon village, still in our curse form.

--

--

**/FLASHBACK/**

"jeez, pop, where the heck are we? Girl-typed Ranma asked to his pop the panda.

Genma pulled out a sign; "I think we are in the Amazon village!"

Ranma saw a purple head girl running towards her. The woman stops as she saw an outsider. She then starts to speak rapidly in Chinese.

"sorry miss, we can't understand you. You see, we don't speak nor understand Chinese."

The girl stare at Ranma and began speaking, "outsider not allowed to our village, you go now or face me!"

"we will if you tell us how to get outta here."

"silly me. I go take you out of here."

The girl led the way and she headed in the cliff.

"excuse us but I don't think this is the right way." Ranma said.

"Shampoo always hate girl outsider like you, so you I kill!"

Shampoo attacked Ranma. She run towards Ranma and throw punches and kicks. But Ranma dodge it all, Ranma jumped at Shampoo and knocked her down by just pushing her.

"look, I don't want to hit girls. I am a boy for your information. I fell at Jusenkyo."

"you actually a boy? Shampoo is sorry. Shampoo house is near. We go there for you to change back because girl outsiders are not welcome here."

At shampoo's house

An old woman opened the door and she saw her great granddaughter with a girl and a panda. The older woman speaks in Chinese and Shampoo spoke back. By the time they are finished, Shampoo went to the kitchen.

"so what's your name girl?" the woman asked.

"I am Ranma… Ranma Saotome… and I am not a girl, I am a boy."

"I know that."

"Great Grandma, here is hot water."

"gimme that so he can change back." The old woman poured hot water on Ranma's head and his pop. Shampoo is surprised how manly is Ranma, so she then hugged him and kissed him on lips! She said: "WO AI NI!"

**/END OF FLASHBACK/**

**--**

**--  
**

"WHAT HE KISSED YOU ON THE LIPS!!??" Akane stood up by her surprised.

Ranma nodded. "I was shocked too by then, that was my first kiss ya know! And then this old ghoul, Cologne, explain to me their tradition that if a man beat an Amazon woman, he will become her husband."

"but you beat her in your girl form, right?"

"that makes no excuse, Akane."

"so she then became your fiancée?"

"yah, but I don't like it. After that pop and I managed to get out of the village, we ran away, but she's always there wherever I was, so I told her that I have someone I like."

"HHEEEH?" Akane's eyes become wide. "you never told me that too! And I thought I was your best friend!"

"I'm coming to that!"

"so then, who do you like?"

Ranma's face is turning red, Akane never noticed that. She lean closer to Ranma, she smiled, Ranma become speechless! He's head slowly reached by Akane's head. And he then kissed her. Akane was frozen and he kissed back. Ranma stop and parted his lips to his love. "you are the one I love, Akane. All my life, you're the only one." And he kissed her again…

**--**

**To Be Continued…**

A/N: Well, do not worry you guys, this story is already finished, it's on my notebook. But I want to update it every week. Review please! That way, I can type the story faster.

Please read my other fanfic. I call it OUR LOVE STORY. it is another alternative of Ranma1/2. Summary? Well, Ranma has a style how he forgets his past relationship. If he writes their love story and published it, it is the sign of no returning back. He will no longer talk, mention and bother the girl. Is he ready to write the love story between him and Akane? Huuu!!

Well, thanks for the reviews!

--

**review reply-:**

scourgeofthegalaxy - tnx for the review. i appreciate it! i will try my best to improve my grammars!

jhel and james birdsong - er. tnx!

jdcocoagirl - haha. hirap na kong mag-english! aun. e2 ung sinasabi mong story ni Shampoo at Ranma! hehehe. hope you like it! alright?

--

MARAMING SALAMAT SA PAGBABASA!

Thank you for reading.


	6. Chapter 6 : SHE’S MY SISTER?

**DISCLAIMER:** oh. I do not own Ranma ½ because I'm not Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/N**: this is my very first fanfic. I'm not so good in English because it's not first language. So sorry for the wrong grammars! I do hope you like my story.

Saotome family and the Tendo family are in war. What if Ranma and Akane never engaged? Could they end up together? Could they accept what will happen?

--

**Love Will Lead You Back**

Chapter 5 – SHE'S MY SISTER?

Story by: jhanel Santos

--

"…so I told her that I have someone I like."

"HHEEEH?" Akane's eyes become wide. "you never told me that too! And I thought I was your best friend!"

"I'm coming to that!"

"so then, who do you like?"

Ranma's face is turning red, Akane never noticed that. She lean closer to Ranma, she smiled, Ranma become speechless! He's head slowly reached by Akane's head. And he then kissed her. Akane was frozen and he kissed back. Ranma stop and parted his lips to his love. "you are the one I love, Akane. All my life, you're the only one." And he kissed her again…

"EARTH CALLING RANMA!!!"

Ranma snapped back to reality. He hates himself for imagining things again.

"sorry, er. Where are we?"

"you're going to tell me who's the lucky girl?"

"oh that! Well. Uh. Actually. You know her."

"interesting. So who?"

"it's…"

"I'M HOME! RANMA!"

Nodoka's voice came out from the entrance door, she walk to the living room and saw Ranma with a girl.

"oh. You have a visitor."

Akane stood up and bowed to the middle-aged woman who she saw at the picture.

"I am Akane… Akane Tendo!"

Nodoka was frozen as she heard the name Tendo. _it must be? No… she got only two child before she ran away. Kasumi and Nabiki. _She thought.

"I'm Ranma's mother, Nodoka. Nice to meet you Miss Akane"

"please ma'am, Akane. And nice to meet you too Mrs. Saotome." She then again bowed.

"call me Auntie."

"thank you auntie."

Akane glared at her watch. It was 5pm \. She have to go before his father or Nabiki finds out that she haven't returned.

"Ranma, Auntie, I must go now. Father will be mad at me."

"wait Akane, what is the name of your father?"

"oh that auntie, it's Soun."

"oh right. Okay. You must go now, he'll be mad."

"thanks auntie!" Akane turn to Ranma, "see you on Monday Ranma!"

Ranma take her to their gates.

"take care Akane, next time I'll visit you some time."

"that would be a bad idea, Ranma."

"why?"

"my father and my middle sister are strict."

"oh. Okay. See you."

--

**/HOURS LATER/**

Ranma was once again looking up in the sky, staring at the stars. _it's already late._ He thought. He's recollecting what happened. _I'm almost there! I'm ready to confess my feelings for her! But it seems luck and confidences are not cooperating with his heart._

"Ranma!" Nodoka called him from the balcony, "come down here, I need to talk to you."

When Ranma reached his mother's spot. He wondered where his pop is. "well, he's with my old friend."

"that woman who happens to be your best friend?"

Nodoka nodded. "I have a trust on her now, your pop and I decide to forgive her."

"what did she do, mum?"

"well, it happens 15 years ago. You are only in my tummy back then. Your pop and his best friend are having a good time in his best friend's house. They drink until midnight! So when his best friend is asleep, he then exited to the room and ready to go home. But then Kimiko, my best friend seduced your pop. And then it happened."

"WHAT? That old man happened to be a hunk back in your days?"

Nodoka laughed, "hell, no, me and Kimiko have a same taste to guys. We love martial artist. So when she met Genma, she followed him everywhere. Genma didn't know Kimiko's feelings. She is too shy to confess. So she decided that if Genma and I meet, I'll be her helping bridge. I am I over-confident girl back then. But before I tell Genma, he told me that he liked me."

"well, back t o the seduced thing, Kimiko and Genma caught in the act, naked in his own house by his best friend. Since then, he cut the good connections of our family." Nodoka sighed. "last time we heard both them is they moved to Hokkaido. And Kimiko ran away."

"so what's up with this Kimiko? She's going out with pop and you let them go?"

"they have to. They're planning to take someone…"

"someone?"

"Kimiko told Genma that they had a daughter. She's planning to take her daughter away."

"WAIT?" Ranma said. "I had a sister?"

"yes… a younger sister, daughter of your father and Kimiko, named Akane Tendo!"

--

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N:** is it short? Sorry I have to cut it.

Well, do not worry you guys, this story is already finished, it's on my notebook. But I want to update it every week. Review please! That way, I can type the story faster.

Please read my other fanfic. I call it OUR LOVE STORY. it is another alternative of Ranma1/2. Summary? Well, Ranma has a style how he forgets his past relationship. If he writes their love story and published it, it is the sign of no returning back. He will no longer talk, mention and bother the girl. Is he ready to write the love story between him and Akane? Huuu!!

Well, thanks for the reviews!

MARAMING SALAMAT SA PAGBABASA!

Thank you for reading.


End file.
